


День и ночь

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019





	День и ночь

Наташа смеялась — качала длиннющей и голой ногой. «Мне мира всегда было мало, но, Мэтти, когда я с тобой... Всю ночь Моны Лизы блуждают, да Шляпники — не отдохнут: Бродвея огни заменяют им солнце и звёзды, луну...

Один Мэтти Мёрдок узнает: занялся в Нью-Йорке рассвет — ведь запах его не обманет, а в запахе сходства и нет у ночи и дня в Адской кухне... Здесь ночь — это мусор и кровь, а день (фонари уж потухли) — дождями отмытая новь. День пахнет бумагой в конторе и в церкви — оплывшей свечой. Не мог бы, мой Мэтти, поспорить: ты так узнаёшь город свой».

Вдруг город запах пепелищем, Наташа с кровати — и вон. Напрасно слепец её ищет, мир стал вдвое тише, как сон.

Пять лет пробегают без Таши и пылью скрипят на зубах. Один майский день снова страшен: когда восстаёт людьми прах, и красными розами пахнет, но Ташино сердце молчит. И Клинт на пороге зачахнет: «Под рёбрами что-то болит...»

«Мы с ней танцевали по крышам, и это легко, как дышать. Теперь лишь одно я слышу:

Наташа танцует

опять».

И Мэттью, шатнувшись, отступит, а Клинт побредёт вниз и прочь.

«Когда-нибудь всё мы искупим...

Не чувствую, день или ночь?»


End file.
